Mi vida
by Skyne
Summary: Envuelta de mis pensamientos,recordando el pasado...no quiero volver a ese lugar donde solo hay soledad... Pesimo sumary


Ha pasado tiempo... Mucho tiempo desde que deje aquel lugar,donde solo los sentimientos que tenia eran de sufrimiento y soledad.

Pero... algunas veces me la pasaba de maravilla,aunque solo era temporal. Dentro de los 500 a os que he estado encerrada,en un sotano donde no hay ni un solo rayo de luz. Se que mi poder es muy destructivo y podria causar mucho da o,y trato de usarlo lo menos posible.  
He renunciado absolutamente a mi forma vampirica y ahora paresco una simple humana.

Aun me sorprende que tenga algunas cualidades de la que tenia en mi forma antigua esque mi fuerza es muy tremenda y mis heridas aun muy profunda que sean se curan inmediatamente. Uso en vez encuando mi forma antigua para ayudar a mis amigos en su mision, y para protegerlos de cualquier peligro...

Es dificil...muy dificil manejar la locura cuando vuelvo a mi forma antigua. Pero vale la pena,espero nunca da arlos porque son buena gente y son mi tesoro,y sue o que he deseado en toda mi vida.  
No hay mucho en mi que haya cambiado fisicamente,mi cabello rubio aclaro como a un rubio ceniza y mis ojos ya no son escarlata sino mas bien un azul muy intenzo. Solo cuando utilizo algo de mi poder o cuando me enojo vuelven a ser escarlatas. Pero nunca se me ven rojos...solo raramente. Porque no me enojo nunca y si es por alguna tontera lo veo de otra manera positiva o me rio. A veces me pongo a pensar a mi antigua yo...loca, traviesa, alegre, juguetona... a la que soy ahora tranquila,positiva,amable,cariñosa...

Aunque hay algo que no suelo entender... Es porque mi hermana, bueno... hermana de mi vida anterior nunca quiso ayudarme en mi problema... nadie...abosutamente nadie queria hacercarse a mi porque pensaban que las hiba a matar o da ar. Yo solo queria...queria hacerme amiga de alguien. Hay veces que la guardiana y otras personas jugaban conmigo. Pero... por poco tiempo. A veces escuchaba que era un mountro o un demonio que me hacian sentir mal. Yo tan solo queria un amigo con quien conpartir... nada mas.

No pedia nada a cambio solo amor y amistad. Yo hacia caso a mi hermana por no salir porque...era la unica que parecia que me queria. Al pasar los a os al parecer se olvido completamente de mi,ademas de la otra gente de la mansión tambien se olvidarian que yo existi una vez. Y ahora soy muy feliz los momentos que mis amigos me dan. Resolver cualquier problema que se presente con ellos y compartir... me gustaría que esto durara para siempre...pero nada es eterno así que disfrutare con ellos al maximo de todo. Cuando les cuento mi antiguo yo, ellos se quedan sorprendidos. Porque están acostumbrados a verme muy amable y cari osa con ellos... La primera vez que me vieron con mi forma completa ni me reconocieron...bueno creo que es normal porque mi voz cambia y algunos rasgos cambian. Pero cuando volví a mi forma humana...que me rei con sus caras de sorpresa. Jamas pensaron que yo soy mitad humana y mitad vampira... hasta se asustaron porque creyeron que beberia su sangre. Pero eso lo deje hace mucho,no como carne ni bebo sangre...Soy vegetariana ademas amo a los animales... paso una vez que estabamos en el bosque y repente aparece un oso. Mis amigos hiban a atacar pero yo los pare. Me gritaban de porque los pare,y es porque no quiero ver morir a un ser vivo si no es necesario, el oso solo estaba nervioso... y no se porque pero entendía lo que me decia. Trate de calmar al oso y se tranquilizo y se me tiro encima mio... agggg que peso aun lo recuerdo. pero lo hizo para agredecerme de que le salve la vida. Bueno en realidad era osa porque tenia ositos muy lindos y juguetones segun recuerdo.

Mis amigos quedaron atonitos por lo que hize y yo les dije...hay que tener respeto por cada ser vivo, no solo los seres humanos,elfos,hadas tienen sentimientos...Por ejemplo EVE tiene sentimientos siendo un nasod. siendo una maquina igual tendria sentimientos al igual un ave o un insecto. Luego de eso se quedaron muy callados por todo el camino... creo que reflexionando por lo que dije. Espero aprender mas cosas y vivir experiencias nuevas. A veces Viviendo mi antiguo Yo Flandre Scarlet y con mi Yo de ahora,como me llaman Celeste. pero siempre...siempre sere yo misma.


End file.
